User talk:Five Dog
Survivor Relationships I believe that Spygon is somewhat opposed to it. You can see everyone who's stated they're opposed on Talk:The Survivors. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Strikethroughs You're right, I've never really liked that very much. I wasn't the one who started that whole thing. I think it means that "there's a chance that this bit of information might still be correct, so we won't remove it completely." But, like you said, it looks tacky. Unfortunately, I haven't exactly had the time to change all of it. Regardless, it doesn't belong on the wiki. If you had the time, perhaps you could fix it up? It would help out a lot, and maybe people would start following your lead. I'll probably have a chance to help, as well, in some time. Oh, and I never delete messages on my talk page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 20:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I figured you did. :P :I don't really think there's a particular reason for that, though. I don't work on the finales much. However, I've been considering writing walkthroughs for them, so people can actually make it to the area where the finale is and do well with supplies they find along the way. They're not all like No Mercy and Dead Air's, where you just walk outside of the saferoom door and you're there, with nothing worth stopping for along the way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::As long as I get to do Death Toll's, I don't mind. It's my favourite. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Dead Air is a close second. Oh, and your signature. I noticed you're trying to get some colour into it? It helps if the colour tags are within the link brackets, after the |. Like in my signature, [[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] turns out to be [[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']]. I hope that helps. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, you're welcome. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:The Witch No problem. It's my job. :P In any case, you could add it, if you wanted. It seems like a reasonable addition. I don't know much about glitches. I just know that I miss the minigun glitch; my friends and I have spent hours jumping around on it in Dead Air, it was awesome. I'm hoping that Valve might make something where you can continue doing simple little fun glitches like that. I'd love them even more if they did that. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'm eager to see the results. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Walkthroughs ...Lol. Uh, I can do that now. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Both. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::...Uh, Halo? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I have written or rewritten quite a few of the walkthroughs up to this point. There are only a few missing, but I'll get to those. Right now, though, I'm only doing The Drains. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can go ahead, if you'd like. I only want to do Death Toll's chapters mostly by myself, since it is my favourite campaign... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Other than following the general layout of the other walkthroughs like The Sewer or The Hospital, is one, and...well, yeah. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::That's up to you. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Assault Rifle Glitch on Talk:The Witch Sorry about fanning the flames. But, yea, I'll try to figure out how to do it again. I don't have Fraps, so I'll find another way to record it. Thanks for putting up with me. Also, on the gamertag, YES! TheCreaturenator16 22:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I only have the PC version, but I do have a 360. I'll send you an invite some time. My guess is that no ones else cared enough to figure it out. Were there other attempts? Also, it'll be a few days before I have time to figure out the PC version of the glitch again. TheCreaturenator16 00:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC)